


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #25 Winter

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [27]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dancing, Dancing and Resonance, F/M, Partial-AU, Relationship Expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka may not be in love, but Kami will ensure she plays the part well. Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #25 Winter

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #25 Winter  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Hints of Kid/Maka and Soul/Maka, Maka, Kami  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 757

\-------------------------------------

“Maka Albarn!” Kami scolded.

Maka stopped her movements. She held her arms stiffly around her invisible dance partner. “What is it now, Mama?”

“Your steps are so erratic!” she criticized. “I’ve heard that your movements with a scythe are dancelike. Where is that grace? Has it just been an exaggeration from Death Scythe?”

“I am an excellent meister, Mama,” Maka coldly stated. She dropped her hands and clenched her teeth. “But expecting me to dance without a partner and expecting me to kill a witch are two different things.”

“A good meister can move as well with a weapon as without. How else would we be able to wield different weapons as necessary? There is not always time to adjust to the weight and shape of a new partner.”

“Isn’t the fact that we call them partners proof that we need to get to know each other?”

Kami tsked. “An improved relationship yields improved resonance but only rarely are the highest weapons and meisters required to use such.” She paused, “But perhaps this lapse in your education is to be expected. Students generally have a single partner to facilitate growth and you have been exposed to unique circumstances.”

“You don’t need to give excuses for me!” Maka interrupted. “There’s nothing wrong with my education! I’m top of the year!”

“Oh, Maka,” Kami sighed. “If only grades were the only requirements for being a top level meister. Do you think my report card alone led to the success and versatility I, or even that Stein, possess? No, much more than grades goes into the development of a meister.”

“Are you saying I’m a bad meister?”

“I’m saying that Black*Star and Kilik appear to be better than you. I have been quite impressed with both.” Kami gave Maka a small smile. “But neither is my own child so perhaps I am merely more critical of you?” She clapped her hands. “More than anything though this was a test of your coordination and ability to smoothly memorize dance steps. I expect near perfection from you during your first song at the engagement party.”

Maka rolled her eyes. “I won’t be dancing alone. Besides, what’s the big deal? Isn’t the important part the announcement?”

“Not at all. People will expect the two of you to express great compatibility through your elegant movements. An intricate and well executed dance is critical.”

“That doesn’t sound very romantic.”

“You’re the one who keeps insisting that you love that Soul Eater figure instead of your fiancé. I am treating you and the situation according to the information provided,” Kami explained. “This should be without need of explanation.”

Maka felt slapped. “But, that’s so cold! How can you just calculate what love is supposed to look like?”

Kami stared at her daughter blankly. “I never have understood Death Scythe’s propensity for utilizing emotion at inopportune times. It’s unfortunate that you inherited that trait. Sometimes emotion must be sacrificed for efficiency. I cannot guarantee that you’ll love Death the Kid by the party. I can, however, ensure your competence with advanced choreography.”

Maka glared at her mother. You can’t just mimic emotion with memorized movements.”

“Love can be expressed in many ways,” Kami primly retorted. “This is why I’ve taken responsibility for preparing you. It’s apparent that you’ve been coddled by Stein and Death Scythe. Now, you’ve taken enough of a break. I expect you to improve during this next attempt.”

Maka grudgingly moved back into position with her hand hovering in front of her and feet just under shoulder width apart.

Kami nodded. “Yes, that’s sufficient. Now step, 2, 3, 4, step, 2, 3, 4.”

Her daughter slowly moved side to side in the modified waltz step. “I’m not coddled,” she grumbled.

“I never should have let Death Scythe sway me in regards to the family traditions.”

Maka jerked in surprise. “What?”

“Start over! You must keep in step and ignore all distractions. Thank goodness no one expects you to lead.”

“Don’t be cruel, Mama. I’m doing my best.”

Kami sighed. “You’re confusing cruelty with strictness. I only want you to be the best because I know you can be.”

She stepped closer to her daughter. “Give me your hand. I will lead you through the steps until you’ve calmed.”

They swayed slowly and Maka’s eyes closed as she relaxed. Kami exhaled and brushed her soul against her daughter’s. Maka could feel an icy breeze that almost burned. Instinctively her soul wavered to accommodate her mother’s.

Kami hummed. “Yes, you will be an excellent Death Scythe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud of this on. Also I have started my edits for the full story. I finally fixed Cybele's evil explanation. So there's that to look forward to when I am done.


End file.
